A late night talk
by muzical
Summary: I will finish this story eventually, that I promise. Right now, it's on hiatus.
1. A Late Night Talk part 1

AN: I do not own these characters. No matter how much I would love to own JJ, I, unfortunatly, do not. So please don't sue me!!! Anyways... on to the story!!  
  
A LATE NIGHT TALK  
  
It was around two in the morning when JJ Pryor woke up. He glanced around the darkened room. Will was sleeping soundly. Only once-in-a-while would he make a noise. JJ smiled, wondering what interesting dream Will was having now.  
  
JJ layed back in bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been three months since he and Beth had broken up and he was still pretty upset. He understood now that it was partially, ok mostly, his fault. Just then, JJ heard a noise, like someone walking down the stairs. Curious as to who was up this late, JJ got up and followed the person down the stairs and into the kitchen. There, he found Meg getting a glass of water. "What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" he asked her. "Jeez JJ! You startled me!" Meg sat down at the table and JJ joined her. "No, I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about Luke. I really miss him, you know?"  
  
JJ glanced at her knowingly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the same way about Beth."  
  
"Is that why you're up? Were you thinking about her?" Meg asked quietly. "Yeah, that and I heard you making a racket coming down the stairs." He smiled. They sat in silence for a while, thinking about their predicaments. "Why does love have to be so complicated? Can't it just be cut and dry, no maybes?" Meg asked. "Then where would all the fun be?" JJ asked back. "' Love is a perky elf dancing a merry little jig and then suddenly he turns on you with a miniature machine gun.'" Meg silently giggled. "Where'd ya hear that?" "It was in this book I read last year for English class. It kind of pertains to the situation, right?"  
  
"Yeah, it does. It's the truth too." She paused. "JJ?" "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think you and Beth will ever get back together?" Meg asked carefully. "I honestly do not know. I did something really, really bad in her eyes, so I don't know. But, I'm not going to wait to find out. I'm going to try to see if I can go out with other people right now. Do you think you and Luke will get back together?"  
  
"I don't know either. We have too many things that are different. We don't like the same music types and we don't like to do the same things." "But Meg, most of the time, that's how most relationships are. You have to get past what you don't have in common and find the things you have in common. You must have something in commmon with him, right?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. We never really discussed what we had in common." "Well, there ya go." JJ smiled. "Now you have something to figure out."  
  
"Wow, thanks JJ!" I'm going to go call him tomorrow and see if we can get together." "Good idea, but now I'm going to go back to bed. Figuring out your relationship is tiring! Good-night Meg." JJ said standing up. "Good-night JJ," Meg called as he started to walk up the stairs. While going up the stairs, JJ started to think. He looked at the clock and it read 3:10am. *Wow, I've been up for a while!* When he walked into the room he shared with Will, he saw Will still fast asleep. JJ walked over and kissed Will on the forehead. He then hopped into bed and began to stare at the picture on his bedside table. "God Beth, I'm sorry!" he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought we were done for good! We didn't do anything, I swear!" JJ said as he began to cry. 


	2. A Late Night Talk part 2

A LATE NIGHT TALK (part 2)  
  
JJ woke up the next morning to the familiar sounds of his mother making breakfast. He sat up in bed and noticed that Will was already up. JJ threw on a shirt and walked downstairs.  
  
"Good morning JJ," Helen Pryor said as he sat at the table. "Did you sleep well?" "Is slept alright. I'm still a little tired though," JJ said tossing a glance in Meg's direction. "Well, if you'd stay in bed at night you guys wouldn't be tired, now would you?" Jack Pryor said as he walked in to the kitchen. "Helen, is my tie straight? I've got a big meeting today and I want to look good." "Yes dear, you're tie is straight," Helen said, smiling at him. JJ glanced towards his father. "Ha, I knew it was you. I don't mind that much. But, don't make it an every night habit." "Oh, that. Me and Meg just couldn't sleep. So we got up and talked."  
  
"That's alright," Jack finished his orange juice and stood up from the table. "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck at my meeting!" "Good luck dad!" all four kids said together. "Good luck dear," Helen said as she walked him to the door. "Now, how about we start getting ready for school, okay?" Helen said when she came back into the kitchen. "School. S-C-H-O-O-L. School." Patty spelled out. "Mom! Could you please tell Patty to stop spelling! She's really getting on my nerves again!" Meg asked as she cleared the table. "Patty, please don't start that again!" Helen called back clearly aggrivated also. "C'mon Will. Let's go get ready, okay?" JJ said lifting Will up into the air. "But..." "No, buts, let's go." JJ carried Will up the stairs and placed him on his bed. "Find your clothes and I'm going to go and take a shower, alright?" "Okay," Will said, climbing off the bed. JJ grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Once there, he realized he now had time to himself and time alone with his thoughts, which could be good or bad. While the water poured over him, all he could think about was Beth. *Damn! Get your head together* he thought. * You can't stay focused on this girl forever!* a little voice in his head said. * Oh yes you can. If you really love her, you'll do whatever you can to get her back!* another voice said. "Great. I'm losing my mind now!" JJ said, shutting off the water. "JJ! Hurry up! It's almost time for the bus to come!!" He heard his mom call. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he called back. JJ got dressed and walked downstairs. "There you are," Helen said as he walked into the kitchen. "Meg is on her way down and she'll meet you outside. Now, go!" Helen said getting him out the door. Meg came down a few minutes later and they started towards the bus stop. "So..." Meg started. "How are you this morning?" "I'm good, a little tired but good. You?"  
  
"Same," Meg replied. They arrived at the bus stop moments before the bus came. JJ and Meg got on the bus. There were only two seats available and one was with Beth. Meg didn't notice and sat in the other one, leaving JJ to sit with Beth. "Hi, Beth," He said as he sat down. "Hi JJ," Beth replied. 


	3. A Late Night Talk part 3

AN: I didn't know how their school was set up, or how they got there, so this is my interpretation. Oh, and if everyone could tell me where they want it to go. You can e-mail me or IM me. I'm almost always on!  
A Late Night Talk Part III  
  
"Hi Beth," JJ said as he sat down. "Hi JJ," Beth replied. "How was your weekend?" "It was alright, yours?"  
  
"Good" They fell into silence, for they had nothing else left to say. Meg glanced up from her chat and noticed Beth and JJ. "Look Beth. I want to..." JJ started. "Let's not et into the again, alright JJ" Beth said as the bus pulled into the school parking lot. "Beth, can't we just talk?" "No JJ, we can't because it always ends the same. We argue, we cry, so let's not do it again, ok?" Beth stood up, her eyes filling with tears. Meg came up behind JJ. "Jeez JJ. I"m sorry. I should have sat with Beth." "No, don't worry about it. I'll see ya later, alright?" JJ said as they stepped off the bus. "Yeah, sure. See ya later." Meg said, walking over to the girls school.  
  
Later on...  
  
JJ went through the entire day thinking about the whole situation with Beth. He kept going back to the talk with Meg. *I'm going to try to see other people.* He had said that to Meg. JJ decided taht he was going to do just that. Try to see other people. He started to daydrean about other girls he knew while in the middle of his Modern History class. *How about that cheerleader, Stasie? No, no cheerleaders. They were way too... what's the word, perky? How about...* "Mr. Pryor," Father Johnson said, snapping him out of his daydreams. "Yes, Father?" "What do you think?"  
  
"About what, sir?" JJ asked, the whole class snickering at him. "About the question. 'Do you think the U.S.did the right thing before, during and after the attack on Pearl Harbor?" "Umm," JJ started. "I belive that the U.S. did that right thing during and after the attack. Before, however, we could have done better." "How do you mean?" "Well, sir," JJ straightened up in his chair. "We oculd have been better prepared. We knew that Japanese were sore at us and they could have attacked anytime. We should have watched them more carefully." "Good point, Mr. Pryor. There are some people..." Father Johnson started. He continued to discuss WWII with the class. "Nice save," Justin whispered from behind him. JJ nodded and quickly fell back into his thoughts. *How about that girl Tommy introduced me to last weekend? She was pretty cute and goes to a public school, so I wouldn't have to see her here. That jus might...* The bell rang and the class started filing out. JJ finished his classes and went out to the bus. He found a seat in the back. That way, he wouldn't have to sit with Beth. The bus ride was longer, it seemed, than usual. "How was your day, JJ?" Meg asked when they arrived at their stop. "Alright. I figured out waht I'm going to do. How was yours?" "My day was pretty good. What are you going to do?" "I'll tell ya later. Right now, I have to go see Tommy." "Alright, I think I'm going to go see Luke. Maybe we can work something out." "Sounds good. I'll see ya later. Tell Mom I'll be home in a bit, okay?" "Yeah, sure. Bye!" "Bye Meg." JJ said as he started down the road towards Tommy's house. It wasn't that long of a walk, so he arrived there pretty quickly. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Hello, oh, hey JJ. What brings you here?" Tommy asked opening the door. "Hey, Tommy. Do you remember that girl you introduced me to? On Saturday?" 


	4. A Late Night Talk part 4

AN: I don't own the Pryors or Tommy. I do however own Christine and you may not have her! I hope this is a little longer that before!  
A Late Night Talk part 4  
  
"Hello? Oh hey JJ. What brings you here?" Tommy asked opening the door. "Hey Tommy. Do you remember that girl you introduced me to? On Saturday?" "Yeah, Christine. Why do you ask?" "Well, umm. I was wondering if you could get her number for me," JJ stared at his shoes. Tommy smiled. "So, you finally decided to get over Beth, huh?" "Let's just say I had a long discussion with myself and decided waiting for Beth isn't the best thing to do." "Good guy!" Tommy said. "Come on in. I'll see if I can find that number." JJ walked inside and was suddenly overflowed with memories from his and Tommy's childhood. Tommy walked over to a table and found a phonebook. "Hmmm," He flips through the pages. "Here it is. Christine Lowe. You sure you want the number?" "Yes, Tommy. I want the number. Now, will you stop being such a jerk and just give me the number already!" "Fine." Tommy handed JJ a slip of paper with the number on it. "Thanks Tommy. I really appreciate it." "No problem. What are friends for?" "Yeah, well. I have to go. I told my mom I'd be home early." "Alright. Call me and tell me what she says alright?" "Yeah, sure Tommy. I'll talk to ya later." "Right, later JJ." Tommy said as JJ walked down the road. *Am I actually going to do this? Actually 'go out' with another girl??* JJ thought about his dilemma all the way home. "Hi mom. Hey Thrill." JJ said walking in the door. "Hi JJ," Helen said. "How was school today?" "It was alright. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Tuna casserole." Helen said without looking up from her papers. JJ smiled. She had told him once that whenever she didn't feel like cooking, she made a tuna casserole. "I'm going up to my room to do homework, alright?" "Yeah, that's fine." JJ grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs. He heard Meg's music all the way down from her room. JJ walked into his room and shut the door,  
  
He dropped everything by his bed except for the paper with Christine's number on it. JJ just starred at it for a while deciding on what to do. After about a half an hour, he decided he would call her, but not now, after dinner. JJ got out his books and started working on his homework, until he heard his father call him down for supper. JJ walked down the stairs and washed for dinner. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with his family. "Great of you to join us JJ." Jack said bowing his head for grace. "Oh Good Lord, Please bless this food we are about to eat. Amen." Jack said. With that, everyone started to eat and talk. Meg and Patty shared stories about school and Jack told about work. JJ remainedsilent through the whole meal, only speaking when he was spoken to. JJ started to daydream about Beth, but caught himself. "JJ could you teach me how to run as fast as you?" Will said interrupting his thoughts. JJ glanced up, "Sure we'll work on it after dinner, but first I have to make a phone call. May I be excused?"  
  
Helen smiled, "Sure JJ. But come back for desert. I made some cupcakes. "Alright, Thank you." JJ said standing up from the table. JJ walked over to the phone and starred at it. He took the piece of paper from his pocket and starred at that too. Finally, JJ reached for the phone and dialed Christine's number: 552- 9716. "Hello? Lowe residence, Christine speaking." "Umm, Hi, Christine. This is JJ Pryor. We me on Saturday?" "Yeah, I remember you. Tommy introduced us." "Right. Well, I was wondering, ummm. Would you like to go out with me this weekend?" JJ stammered. It had been a long time since he had to do that. "Wow. That was sudden." JJ blushed. "I'd love to go out with you." "You would?! Great! How is Saturday about 5?" "Sounds great" "Wonderful. I'll call you later in the week and make sure everything's still on." "Sure, what's your number? Maybe I'll call you first." "My number is 553-4261" "Great. I'll see you later. Bye!" Christine said. "Bye" JJ was so happy he almost skipped out the door with Will. 


	5. The Date part 1

The Date  
  
JJ sat at the kitchen table doing his homework when the phone rang. He heard the thunder of Meg and Patty running down the stairs to reach the phone first.  
  
"I got it!" they both screamed.  
  
"Hello?" asked Patty (obviously she reached the phone first).  
  
"Oh, I'll get him," he heard her say.  
  
"JJ! Telephone!"  
  
"I'm coming!" he called back. "Who is it? Tommy?"  
  
"Nope, some girl, she wouldn't tell me her name"  
  
JJ brightened at the thought of a girl calling him. Maybe it was Christine?  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hi, JJ? It's Christine." JJ grinned.  
  
"Hi, Christine. How are you? What have you been up to?"  
  
"I'm doing fine. I've been running around trying to work on all the last minute assignments my teachers are giving me. How about you?"  
  
"Oh, the usual, getting ready for college, school work, etc."  
  
"Yeah I know what ya mean. So anyways, I was wondering, what are you doing Saturday? We never set a date for the date so I was hoping."  
  
"I'm free Saturday. Oh wait, I just have a quick practice that morning, but after 12, I'm free."  
  
"Alright, that's great! So, what time?"  
  
"Umm, is around 3:30 alright? That way I can shower and do other stuff and we can go out for dinner."  
  
"Yeah, 3:30 sounds great."  
  
"Okay, so I'll pick you up around then."  
  
"Sure, see you Saturday JJ."  
  
"See you Saturday Christine," JJ hung up the phone grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"OOooo a girl called." Meg teased JJ as he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hahaha, very funny Meg. So how's Luke doing?" He asked and Meg blushed, running back up the stairs.  
  
JJ sat down and started thinking. *Wow, he was dating another girl! He hadn't actually dated anyone since Beth. Colleen didn't count, cause he wasn't dating her, it was only a fling thing.*  
  
He remained there thinking until his mom came home and started to cook supper. He looked up alarmed and got a laugh out of his mother.  
  
"Why are you just sitting there JJ? Aren't you supposed to be running or studying or something?" She asked, giggling.  
  
"Mom, do you think it's alright if I start to date someone else? I mean, has it been long enough to start to date again?"  
  
"JJ, Beth didn't die, she just dumped you. I say go for what you want. If you want to date again, then do it. If you want to wait, do that. Whatever your heart feels you should do, do it. Don't rely on what everyone else says." She smiled, "Which girl are you looking to date?"  
  
"Christine, she's a friend of Tommy's. She really nice and pretty and funny. Actually, she just called and we're going to go out Saturday, if that's alright with you and dad."  
  
"It's fine with me and I'm sure your father will feel the same way." She smiled. "Now, please clean up your mess on the table so I can set the table for dinner."  
  
"Thanks mom." JJ said as he stacked his books and papers into a pile and carried them upstairs to his room.  
  
AN: I don't own any of the characters from American Dreams. The only person in this story that I own is Christine. That's it; don't sue me because I have no money!! They're not mine!! 


	6. The Date part 2

AN: I DO NOT own any of the characters from American Dreams. So don't sue me! I'm a poor struggling college student! I only own Christine that's it! She's mine not yours!!!

JJ was in a trance the rest of the week. All he thought about was what he was going to do on his date with Christine. Where should they go to dinner? What should they do after? Should he just take her home? A movie perhaps?

Eventually, Saturday finally came and he was ready. JJ woke up and got ready for practice. He showered, dressed and ran out the door and down the road.

Practice was agonizingly long. Every time he checked his watch it seemed to read 9 am. They took their quick breaks in between plays, but the time still passed slowly. Finally, coach blew the whistle signaling that practice was over. JJ gathered up his bag and pads and walked to where his dad was parked.

"So, got a date tonight huh?" Jack Pryor said as JJ got into the car.

"Yup. A girl Tommy knows, Christine".

"Be careful with girls that Tommy knows, he's known for causing trouble." JJ nodded as they drove down the road.

They arrived at home about 10mins later. JJ ran up the stairs to take a shower and decide what to wear on his big date. Meg stood in the doorway as JJ looked in his closet for a decent shirt.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find something nice. Would ya help me?"

"Alright, what are you wearing for pants?" Meg asked pushing up her sleeves and pretending to get down to work.

"Umm, I was thinking these tan khakis, but I'm not too sure. We're not going to a REALLY nice restaurant, but it's casual."

"Alright, khakis and...."Meg scans the shirts in his closets. "This one. The green looks good with your eyes."

"Wow, that'll look nice. You're such a great sister."

"Aww how sweet...too bad that the nice clothes won't make you look any better!" Meg yelled as she ran out of the room.

"I'll get you!" JJ yelled as he ran after her.

"MEG! JJ! Stop running around upstairs" Helen Pryor yelled up the stairs.

JJ tackled Meg to the ground and started to tickle her furiously. "NO! NO! Stop!" Meg yelled while laughing hysterically.

"HAHA! I've got you now!"

"I give up! I give up! You win!" Meg screams through her gasps.

JJ jumped up and walked to the shower. About 20mins later, he walked out in his towel only to hear Patty call up the stairs that he had a phone call.

"I'll be down in a second. Let me get dressed!" "He'll be right there" he faintly heard Patty say.

JJ closed the door and grabbed his pants and boxers. He got dressed and ran down stairs to get the phone.

"Hello, JJ speaking."

"Hi JJ. Umm, it's Beth."

AN: I thought that'd be a little bit of a teaser. I'll update REAL soon! Probably tomorrow!


End file.
